The Most Desolate Corner of the Neglected Mind
by ConstantOther
Summary: There's something wrong with the new Exorcist... And the pieces missing might be better left unfound. AU
1. WideEyed Innocence

Disclaimer (covering the entire fanfiction): I don't own -Man All characters used belong to their respective owners and are being used without permission.

This fanfiction is not for people looking for a romantic or fast-paced read. All romances, even those featuring the main character, will take a backseat to the plot. There _will_ be pairings of all orientations and intensities, and _no_ pairing will be finalized, regardless of how long they are written _just like in real life!_ If any of these notions offend you, please find something else to read.

**Chapter One: Wide-Eyed Innocence**

A muted cloudy morning greeted him as he stepped out of the inn. Cold winds wafted through the town, swirling dead leaves and loose snow. Allen Walker paused slightly to watch the area come to life before moving swiftly through, determined to leave before anyone could question him. His pale features earned him many second glances and disturbed whispers. There were a few kind smiles but they were given the same treatment as all the others. Soon the townsfolk realized this boy wasn't the same polite child they had seen yesterday.

Blatantly ignoring everything around him, the pale haired youth jerked visibly when half his world turned violently from color into monochrome. Staggering backwards, he barely avoided a bullet-shaped object twice the size of Allen's clenched fist leaving it to explode at his feet. Heat colored his cheeks an embarrassed red as people stared. A scream sounded from behind him and people bolted from the street into the closest building they could find. He looked around carefully, waiting for his opponent to show themselves.

"Exorcist! Play a game with me?" The familiar form of a level one akuma grinned down at him. Its excitement was nearly palatable. Beside it, a pallid figure watched him almost hopefully, its miserable expression strained. Allen smiled as gently as he could manage at it, desperately ignoring the building pain in his left eye.

"Are you lonely?" The soul's eyes widened and it nodded quickly. "Don't worry; you won't be for much longer." Confusion twisting its features, the akuma fired more of its bullets. His smile turned almost feral as he dodged swiftly. Falling into a rhyme of twisting and jumping, time slipped from his awareness. Explosions rocked the area for several long minutes before he was forced out of his trance.

An itch formed in his left hand and spread through his arm. "Ah," he murmured, "am I taking too long?" A discomforting throb answered him. "My apologizes than." Using an incoming bullet as a springboard, Allen flipped over the akuma twisting to face its back. A numb feeling incased his arm. Red, disfigured skin smoothed as his limb grew, paling into an ivory white. Fingers sharpened into claws and a black cross dominated the back of his hand. A thought floated through his mind, pulling him mentally from the fight even as he parried various attacks. 'It's a good thing I'm not hungry, isn't it? They won't let me eat here after this…'

"Pay attention to me!"

"Oh, you're still here?"

"What? Of course I'm –" His claw sliced through the akuma, silencing it. The world once again shifted violently. The sudden shift threw off his landing causing him to jar his knee. Wobbling lightly, Allen dropped his smile. Slowly, as if it didn't believe all the akuma were gone, his arm returned to it dormant state.

"Are you angry with me? I have been wandering too much in my head recently…" He looked around him, watching as people slowly began leaving buildings to fill the streets. Glares followed him as he walked towards the edge of town. Hesitantly, he asked, "You… you won't leave me will you? When we get there?"

There was no answer.


	2. Acting the Part

**Chapter Two: Acting the Part**

His early departure yesterday morning had set him ahead of his traveling schedule, leaving him with nearly five hours before the arrival of his train. It had been a while since he had eaten anything substantial, so Allen had decided to camp out at the station's small café. A variety of sweets were covering the table, along with a small sandwich to appease the owner, waiting to be devoured. They all looked delicious, glazed fruit arranged just so and whipped cream carefully piped along the top. Smiling, he tried to choose which to eat first however…

As inconspicuously as he could, Allen turned away from the sight, drawing his hand up to cover his mouth. Nausea gripped his stomach. He was just too nervous to consume anything it seemed. Swallowing harshly, his eyes glanced over at the nearest plate. Allen didn't want to eat, but if his master got wind that he was skipping meals again – even if they were mostly made of sugar – there would be hell to pay. With nowhere near his usual enthusiasm, a fruit tart was pulled in front of him. Each bite scrapped uncomfortably along his throat, feeling more like sandpaper than the confection it was.

It was going to be a long five hours.

* * *

By the time he reached the top of the cliff-edge, the sun had begun to set. In one way or another everything ached, his hands especially. Small tears riddled the fabric of his gloves, some edged in congealed blood. Pulling his attention from his physical state, he looked around him. Black golems flew around him in lazy circles, dipping in and out of clouds. A long, steep drop reminded Allen of his climb and he tried to regain his breath a bit before he looked up.

A tall, cylinder-shaped tower stood before him, surrounded by a small forest. Each level grew smaller as his gaze travel towards the top of the building, only to be cut off by more clouds. Allen imagined that there was probably a single room at the very top, some sort of observation room. Maybe they would have open rooms in the levels near it? He didn't think that many people would be that comfortable so near the sky. Ah, well he had to get in first.

Timcanpy fluttered restlessly around him, either anxious or annoyed. It was always difficult for him to tell. Allen's thoughts wondered down this path as he walked. With surprising blankness, silvery eyes watched the world surrounding them, seeing and taking in nothing. Growing evermore agitated, the yellow golem smacked its companion harshly. Snapping to attention, the pale boy stared at the gate before him.

'A face…? How strange.' Seeing its human's gaze begin to gain a distant quality, Timcanpy smacked him again, more gently this time. An apologetic smile was its reward. His hand shot out and grabbed an approaching golem. It attempted to pull its self from his grasp, but failed. "Hello? My name is Allen Walker. Master should have sent a letter a few weeks ago… addressed to a Komui, I think?" Releasing the golem, he waited for some sort of confirmation.

"A letter addressed to Komui?"

"Yes." There was a long static-filled silence.

"We kinda need the name of your master…" Allen blinked and smiled as sheepishly as he could manage.

"Cross Marian." Another period of silence took shape, leaving him to his thoughts. Looking past the golem, he watched a few clouds part enough for a bit of the sunset to become visible. The vivid reds and oranges reminded him a little of his master. He didn't quiet get why he had to be sent to the Headquarters now, but it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

Soft footsteps approached from behind him. Allen turned, a small blank smile staining his face. The owner of the footsteps was a slender dark-haired girl with a kind, pretty face. She stood confidently, as if she knew how to handle herself in a fight. 'Another Exorcist maybe?' The other seemed to be waiting for something, but what it was, he didn't know. Finally, she sighed.

"Another quiet one…" Shaking her head slightly, the girl held out her hand in greeting. "I'm Lenalee." This time he knew what she wanted. Lightly shaking her hand, he replied in a polite tone reserved for anyone not Mana or his master,

"Allen. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Well, we should get going. Komui wants to talk to you and then you need to meet with Hevlaska." He nodded to show his understanding. Smiling, Lenalee gestured for him to follow her. As Allen followed, he wondered how long this was going to take. All this smiling made his cheeks hurt a little.

* * *

Allen had decided that Komui was the scariest person he had ever met, after the Millennium Earl. He'd never met anyone who could jump from being obsessively protective to all-business so fast… or so randomly. It was discontenting and Allen hoped he would never have to deal with the scientist without someone acting as a buffer.

"What type is your Innocence?" He blinked, glancing at the Superior out of the corner of his eye. The term was unfamiliar to him but Allen could guess at what he was referring to.

"Parasite, or so says master." More like so said the book he had "barrowed" once. Not that Komui needed to know that. Turning back to the growing darkness around them, he continued, "It's located in my left arm."

"Oh? Then why is your eye –"

"It's cursed. Made a mistake once… this is the result." Briefly, he entertained the idea of continuing but decided that doing so would be too much, too quickly. The smile the other had worn so easily dropped.

"I'll need to know how it affects your Innocence before I can send you on any missions. But that can wait." Allen only faintly heard him, eyes focused on the five cloak people above them. His master had spoken of them once and he knew the next few minutes would be vital to how he was treated by the higher-ups.

"Allen Walker… You possess the Innocence of God. The power of all intellectual omnipotence."

"These are the people of our boss, the Commander-in-Chief." Komui paused, watching him for a reaction. None came. "Now, show your value to these people."

Show his value? How did they expect –

Hands grabbed at him from behind, forcing him to bend backwards at an odd angle to avoid them. Allen probably would have hurt himself had it not been for the acrobatics routine taught to him by one of Mana's old co-workers that, even now, he continued to practice. Rolling to where he hoped was out of reach, he stared darkly at the appendages.

"I don't particularly agree with being snuck-up on."

There was a few seconds of what seemed to be stunned silence. The hands again attempted to grab him but he danced out of the way, a blank smile firmly in place. Those not taking part in the miniature game of cat-and-mouse wondered much the same thought,

'Why hasn't he activated his Innocence yet?'

"Do I get an answer?"

"You haven't asked a question." A strangely echoing woman's voice answered.

"Haven't I? Perhaps I didn't…" The pale child grinned. "Why sneak-up on me?"

"…We need to confirm your rate of synchronization with your Innocence." Allen landed lightly on the railing of the platform.

"Oh? That's it?" He tilted his head and stared. "Why didn't you simply ask?" Komui looked a bit sheepish while the woman, wherever she was, seemed amused.

"Protocol."

"It's not a very good one." This time, Allen allowed the limbs to wrap around him and lift him from the platform. "Is there a need for me to activate?" If he was surprised by the figure holding him, none of it registered. Tiny feelers shifted along the back of his left hand and he turned most of his attention to his Innocence, ready to activate it should it prove necessary.

"There's no need." The woman's voice echoed around him. Leaning forward, the creature rested her forehead gently on his. "2… 16… 30… 41… 58… 76%. That seems to be your l–" Braking off suddenly, she observed him. Almost breathlessly she whispered, "95%." The number echoed weakly. Not at all startled by the sudden jump, unlike everyone else, Allen smiled. Compared to the other smiles he had given during his short time here, this one seemed much warmer.

"Is there anything else?" She settled him back on the platform, regarding him as though she wasn't sure what she was going to say was for the best.

"There… is a fragment missing. A piece of your Innocence has been separated from the whole. Until you find it, refrain from using it as much as you can."

* * *

There was a piece missing. A piece of his beloved Innocence was missing and they wanted him to relax. How could he relax? Frustration clawed at him and he turned sharply on his heel, pacing down the length of his room again. Allen cradled his left arm to his chest, desperate for some form of reassurance. A piece missing and they expected him not to worry…

He hated this place already.


End file.
